


Angels and Demons

by Mordhena



Series: What Crowley Heard [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, mild bondage, non con fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N The non con in this story is all in Crowley's imagination and not actually perpetrated against a 'real' character, if that makes sense? </p><p>Set in Season 5 After The Song Remains the Same but before The Devil you Know and Two Minutes to Midnight</p><p>In Season Five Episode 20 The Devil You Know, Crowley explains that he had his valet plant a magical coin in Dean’s car when the boys broke into his home. ( S05E10: Abandon All Hope) which allows him to track the boys’ location despite the hex bags they carry to hide them from demons. It also allows Crowley to listen in on conversations. This fic (possible series of fics) was inspired by Crowley’s line. “And oh, the things I’ve heard!” which he said when he explained about the coin in The Devil You Know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley just imagines what it would be like to have a certain angel at his mercy or lack thereof. I have kept it pretty mild so as not to trigger anyone as much as possible but I mention the story has non-con elements in the spirit of fairness as well.

Crowley sat in his study, shoes off, a glass of Glencraig Whisky in one hand and his feet resting on the desk as he took a moment to kick back and relax. Business was good, the demons that worked for him were making a killing, literally, in the souls trade and things were ticking along just nicely, thanks very much. It was good to be king of the crossroads. Sipping his drink, Crowley closed his eyes and leaned further back in his chair.

A moment later, a soft buzzing caught his attention and he opened one eye. His phone lay on the desk, dark screened and silent. But to the left of his blotter a small, silver bowl gently resonated. Crowley was instantly alert, dropping his feet from the desk and leaning forward. He set down his drink and reached for the bowl which was half full of water and a sprinkling of herbs. He smiled, setting the bowl on the blotter and giving it his full attention. Time to listen in on the Winchesters.

At first, all he could hear was heavy metal music and the sound of the Impala's engine rumbling in the background, but he knew the bowl only vibrated when when it had picked up conversation. Obviously there'd been a lull. He waited.

Sam: So? Do you remember it or not?

Dean: Sam, you know the rules. We don't rehash old cases. It's just not done, okay? We debrief after a hunt, we learn from our mistakes and we move on. End of story.

Sam: C'mon Dean, rules are made to be broken. You break them all the time. I'm curious, do you remember Anna? It's not that big of a deal.

Dean: Of course I remember her. Gotta say I have to wonder why you'd bring her up again? She's dead.

Sam: You and she had a thing, right? That night, before we helped her get her grace back.

Dean: That's a personal question, Sam. And I wouldn't have called it a thing...it was…

Sam: Yeah, I know the last night on earth and all that, but you did sleep with her, didn't you?

Dean: Sam!

Sam: I'm only asking. I mean, you cut it a bit fine there. Imagine if you'd waited one more day. Would that have counted as bestiality?

Dean: Whaddya mean, bestiality?

Sam: Well, angels are not human. They're angels. That's a whole 'nother species.

Dean: Anna was human, Sam. And besides even if we did wait another day, she was still in human form! What're you saying Cas is not human too?

Sam: Don't get riled up about it. It's just the facts, Dean. Castiel isn't human, not really. I mean we see him in his human form, but he's an angel all the same. I was just curious whether sleeping with an angel would count as bestiality. You get so touchy sometimes!

Dean: Yeah, well it's a stupid question and a stupid topic for discussion, so drop it, okay?

Sam: *huffing out a breath* Okay! Jeeze… You...you're just...okay, okay! Forget it.

The music in the car got louder and after a time, the bowl ceased to vibrate.

Crowley leaned back with a sigh. The one problem with this whole eavesdropping deal was that the spell wasn't very selective. It let him hear just anything that those two lunkheads were talking about, which meant he got to listen in on a lot of useless drivel. Still, interspecies relations were sometimes interesting. Crowley had had his share of those kinds of liaisons. After all, being a demon, and making deals at crossroads kind of lent itself to getting in on some pretty steamy action at times. Some people were not satisfied to leave it at just a kiss.

Who could blame them. Crowley was not difficult to look at, after all.

He picked up his drink and leaned back in his chair. Angels, though. He had never had the displeasure. The majority of  angels Crowley had encountered had been more intent on smiting him than on taking a tumble between the sheets. In fact he couldn't think of any angel that he might have even been inclined to explore the option with. Or maybe… perhaps there was _one_ angel that piqued his interest.  

A certain angel who had chosen a young vessel with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. An angel who had not only bent, but completely broken the rules. An angel who had rebelled against heaven and thrown in his lot with humanity. That angel had caught his attention on more than one occasion. An angel who thought for himself, fancy that.

Actually, perhaps he _could_ fancy that. Crowley licked his lips, sipped his whisky and turned his attention to how that would play out.

Mind you, for all his rebellion, Castiel was still an arrogant, self righteous little pigeon. It might be fun to bring him down a peg or two. A little humiliation wouldn't do him any harm at all. Might even make him more interesting. So How would it go?

_I'd have him in chains to start with, warded. NO point in letting the little squab be able to defend itself in any way. Yes, chained and on his knees where he so richly deserves to be. I am a king, after all. It's only fitting that he make his obeisance to me._

Now that was a pretty picture. Crowley hummed and sipped from his whisky before setting the glass down and making himself comfy in the leather chair.

_Of course he would bluster and make threats. He's very good at that. They all are, but really, it would be a shallow display, he'd be completely at my mercy...or lack thereof. How those pretty eyes would flash. I could burn him with a touch. (Mind you, he could burn me too) and OH how I would love to touch. I'd run my fingers through that adorably mussed hair, I'd muss it even more. I'd let my fingers trace the line of his jaw. I'd cup his chin in my hand and make him look up at me. I'd make sure he knew that he was mine. Mine to do with as I please._

Crowley shifted in his seat, squirming with hellish delight at the picture he was creating. And there were stirrings in other places. Tingles and twitches that were extremely pleasant.

_Since I've got him there on his knees. I guess there's one obvious conclusion we could aim for. He'd resist the idea. Granted he'd not be willing, but since when has consent been all that important to me, anyway? I'd remind him that I'm the one calling the shots here. I'd stand in front of him and I'd unzip my pants...no in fact, I'd do away with the pants altogether. Yes, I'd let it all hang out. I'd let him get a good eyeful, and then, I'd make sure he got a good mouthful._

Crowley needed to be more comfortable for this, the chair wasn't cutting it anymore. He snapped and was transported to his bedroom, reclining naked on satin pillows, surrounded by luxury, the bed curtained off with velvet drapes. "Yes, much better, now where was I?"

_He'd struggle, but in the end he'd resign himself to his fate. He'd take my cock in his mouth and what a pretty sight that would make. Those soft, chapped lips stretched tight around my girth. I'd be sure to warn him of the consequences for biting. I'd slide my length all the way to the back of his throat. His mouth would be wet and hot and maybe it would burn a little. Not much, just enough to add an edge. I'd tangle my fingers in his hair and tug, making him whimper at the pain. Maybe I'd really let my disgrace loose, maybe it would burn him, too and the soft sounds he would make… yes, oh yes, that's perfect._

Crowley's hand wandered down over his chest, sliding across his belly to take himself in hand and he jacked his cock a couple of times, giving a little twist of his wrist at the tip and biting down on his lower lip, hissing with pleasure.

_I'd fuck that pretty mouth and make sure he was left in no doubt as to whose servant he is now. Not such a high and mighty angel of the lord now is he? On his knees with my cock down his throat, his lovely blue eyes pleading with me to stop. Maybe he'd have tears. Tears of humiliation, oh yes, that would be the cream in the cake. Watching those eyes well up with helpless, humble tears while I fucked his mouth._

Crowley's hand sped up, jerking himself as he grunted and writhed on the bed, his mind filled with the image of Castiel humiliated, his mouth sliding along the length of Crowley's cock. He couldn't last, the image was just too exciting. He bucked on the bed, his hips stuttering.

_I'd catch those tears on my fingers and taste them against my lips and I'd push my cock as far into the back of his throat as it could go and I'd...I'd...Oh Lucifer! I'd …_

And Crowley came, his hips twitching convulsively as his cock spurted come, the fluid leaking down over his fingers and making a warm, sticky mess on his belly. He jerked himself two or three more times, hissing with pleasure and then finally released his cock and lay back against the satin pillows panting, sweat soaked and completely sated.

 _I must consult my spellbooks,_  he thought hazily. _Surely I've got something that could be used to entrap an angel._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Comments, kudos, criticisms are all welcome. I love to hear from readers and do my best to reply!


End file.
